Secret Fantasy
by kinky mama
Summary: She can't believe she's actually told the two men what she's just told them, but the fact they're eager to fulfill her fantasy is more than she could ask for.


It was a rare night off for the group, and members of Alpha group were taking full advantage of it. The bar was lively, there was a half decent band playing, the alcohol was flowing, people were dancing. There was a good, fun, atmosphere tonight.

Gideon, Mitchell, Joker, Ilona and MacLeod had a table off to the side, a pile of empty beer bottles on it. They were well into their drink, but not drunk yet, but they were feeling pretty good.

"HAHA! Man when that guy flew off the car and WHAM right into the oncoming truck, HAHA dude that was just sick!" Joker howled, chugging his beer in between belly laughs. Gideon had his usual smirk, pushing back in his chair, front legs up off the floor. He snorted at Joker. Mitchell took a swig of his beer, laughing with Joker.

"It was pretty badass, I have to agree". He and Joker reached over and clinked their beer bottles.

Ilona just looked on, finding the men amusing, if somewhat juvenile.

Joker reached over and poked her in the arm.

"Aw come on Ilona, you have to admit it's cool when the bad guys go 'ssppllaatt'!"

Ilona just quirked an eyebrow at Joker, saying nothing.

Joker looked over to MacLeod.

"Okay, you agree right Mac? It's funny as hell man!"

MacLeod took a swig of her beer and laughed at Joker. "Yeah man, it's funny." As Joker looked around the table with a "See? Am I right or am I right?" look on his face, Mac looked over at Ilona and snorted, amused that Joker was completely oblivious to the fact she was dissing him.

"Well boys, I'm going to go see what's going on around the bar", Ilona said as she stood up, saluting the other members of the table. She winked at Mac as she pushed her chair in.

Mitchell and Joker both looked at her and said "ah Ilona don't go!" then started laughing again.

Joker sat back and watched her walk off towards the bartender, a gorgeous blonde tending it and order another drink. He whistled to himself, never taking his eyes off her.

Mitchell kicked him from under the table. "Dude your redneck ass could never get anywhere with her," he sniggered. Joker took a swat at him, "Says who man? You? Like you could get further than me!"

Before Mitchell could retort again, Mac spoke up, bringing her beer to her mouth.

"Actually neither of you would get a foot in the door, let alone make it to first base with her". She took a swig, waggling her eyebrows at the two men. Gideon had been quiet until now but he suddenly brought the front legs of his chair down, laughing, shaking his head.

Mitchell and Joker looked at each other, then at Gideon and Mac.

Joker looked comically confused, "Why, you think she's too good for me? Pfft."

Gideon smirked at Mac, then, using his beer bottle, pointed towards the bar.

Mitchell and Joker both looked around only to see Ilona sitting on a bar stool, openly flirting with the hot bartender.

Joker looked like his world had ended.

"Aw man, what the fuck? Really? For real?" He looked at Gideon, "You knew? How did I not know? What a damn shame."

Gideon and Mac laughed, Mitchell took another swig. Suddenly Joker stood up. "Hot mama on my twelve. Time to intercept and in-ves-ti-gate baby!" Joker grabbed his beer and saluted the table before sauntering off to some poor, unsuspecting woman on the other side of the bar.

"Pathetic mate", Gideon quipped. Joker turned back to the table with a grin, "Hey, I'm a good ole red-blooded American man baby!" Mac laughed, shaking her head at Joker's antics.

"He's all boy that one."

"'Boy', being the key-word there", Gideon responded, pointing his bottle at Mac and snorting in amusement.

Mac nodded. "Yep, a boy. But some of us need more than a boy. We need us a good man". She took a long pull on her beer, finishing it and grabbing an unopened bottle.

Gideon quirked a brow her way, then looked over at Mitchell, who was staring at Mac. Popping the top on her bottle she looked at the two men at her table.

"If you guys could do anything you wanted, no consequences, no regrets, what would you do?"

Mitchell sat back in his chair. "Hmm, dunno. No consequences? I'd probably steal a sweet ride, drive around the world and eat anywhere I wanted for free". Gideon just snorted at him. "You and your fucking stomach mate."

Gideon pushed back in his chair again, opening a fresh bottle and taking a pull from it. Mac looked at him, raising her eyebrows at him in question.

Gideon looked thoughtful. "Well, let me see. I'd probably go around and kill every fuck that's ever gotten away from us." Mitchell just looked back him and shook his head.

Mitchell looked at Mac and smiled, and said, "Alright, cough up, what would you do?"

Mac instantly blushed and took another drink of her beer. Gideon immediately zeroed in on her blush and brought his chair back down. He crossed his arms on the table and leaned over towards her.

"Hmm, you're looking a bit pink there Mac". She giggled, definitely feeling the buzz by now. Why the hell did she start this?

Mitchell was also leaning towards her, those big blue eyes looking right at her. "Yeah, you do look pink. Alright, spill it girl. What would you do that's making your ears burn?"

Mac sat back and figured, what the hell. She downed half her beer in one gulp. Despite the buzz she couldn't bring herself to say it. So she got up and walked over to Mitchell, and leaned over him to whisper in his ear, just as he took a drink. He suddenly choked violently, sputtering beer out his mouth and turning a bright beet red.

Wiping his mouth he was only able to choke out "Christ Almighty".

At this Gideon sat straight up, wondering what the hell she said to him. She was blushing furiously and looking very uncertain, so he figured it had something to do with a crush on Mitchell or something. He started to laugh, until she came over and bending down, whispered in his ear as well.

"Fuuuck meee…"

He cleared his throat, and looked over at Mitchell, wondering what he was thinking. He looked at Mac, who was redder than Mitchell.

"No regrets or consequences eh?" Mac shrugged, and nodded.

He looked back at Mitchell. "Well mate? You in?"

Mitchell's eyes lit up. "Fuck ya man".

They each had another round of beer when they decided enough was enough, it was now or never. Standing up, Gideon and Mitchell offered their arms to Mac and taking their offer she linked arms and they escorted her out of the bar.

They headed back to Gideon's barrack since he had the largest room of the three. Rank had its perks sometimes.

He locked the door behind them to avoid any interruptions. He wouldn't put it past Joker to show up suddenly.

He turned from the door and looked at Mac, who had been looking kind of shy. But now she had an entirely different look about her.

She was about to get what she had been fantasizing about for some time. She decided to grab the bull by the horns and dive in. She walked up to both men and ran a hand down each of their chests, just taking them in.

They both wore Sentinel cargo pants and t-shirts. Standing this close to them she realized just how tall Mitchell was, and how incredibly blue his eyes were. Looking over at Gideon, she took in the lines on his face, and how rather than subtracting from his looks, they added to them. She spent another couple of minutes taking her time to peruse them.

The boys had stayed quiet, letting her get her fill. Gideon spoke up quietly then, almost whispering…"Like what you see girl?"

Mac bit her lip and nodded. At that Mitchell moved around her to her back, placing his hands on her shoulders and bent down to her ear. "Are you sure about this? Now's the time to change your mind".

Mac shook her head no instantly, and with that Mitchell slid his hands down her arms, taking her jacket with them. He ran his hands back up her arms as Gideon moved in front of her, reaching his hand around to pull the hair tie out of her hair and loosening her hair from its pony tail. He ran his hands through her hair, realizing it was much longer than he thought.

"Beautiful", he whispered. He wasn't gonna lie. He had given her more looks than he probably should have. You always had to be careful these days, look at a woman wrong and a sexual harassment suit was slapped on you.

He continued to run his hands slowly through her hair. Mitchell nuzzled her neck and began to lay soft kisses, making her put her head back to give him better access. Gideon began to unbutton the front of her shirt, using his wide, calloused hands to push it apart. He ran his hands up her ribcage, then brushed just the fingertips back down, making her moan. He lowered himself to his knees, running his hands down her legs. Mitchell took over bringing his hands up and then down her sides, coming up and brushing just the edges of her breasts, teasing her. Gideon began to place kisses on her stomach, fluttering around her belly while Mitchell continued on her neck. Mitchell wrapped one arm around her torso while the other came up around her neck to cup her cheek. Kissing her shoulders, giving her little love bits.

The whole time Mac just relished in the feelings they were giving her. She couldn't believe it was happening. She'd had such a bad crush on both men from the day she'd joined Alpha group. She had heard all about the 'grumpy captain', and heard stories about how blue Mitchell's eyes were. But she knew she wanted to serve under Gideon. Grumpy or not, he was damn good at he what he did, and it was no secret that he and Mitchell always partnered up for every mission. But she never expected to fall for both of them. At times it had become almost torture to work with them and not let on how she felt. So she had settled for becoming good friends, becoming 'one of the boys'. That she would ever confide her feelings to them, let alone actually act on them was inconceivable. That Gideon and Mitchell would actually fulfill her fantasy was impossible to believe, yet here she was.

Gideon began to slowly undo her pants, sliding them down her legs and removing them along with her boots. At the same time Mitchell undid the clasp on her bra and it hit the floor with her shirt. He dragged his hands back up and cupped her breasts, lightly rubbing his fingers over her nipples. Gideon slipped his hand up the insides of her thighs, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Mac moaned loudly at the sensations, and when Gideon's fingers slipped into her heat, followed by his tongue, she thought she might keel over.

Mitchell banded an arm around her waist, murmuring "I've got you" to her while he continued to play with her breasts.

Gideon continued to run his tongue through her folds, sucking on her clit and biting it gently. Mac was going to come apart any second he could feel. He grabbed Mitchell's hand that was around her waist and brought it down to her pussy, and he immediately began to play with it. Gideon moved up and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. He sucked her nipples while Mitchell delved a finger, then two, into her heat and together they brought her to an explosive orgasm.

Mac cried out as it hit, one hand holding Gideon's head to her breast and the other wrapped around Mitchell's wrist. As she rode out the waves she began to lean back against Mitchell, letting him support her.

"Hmm, I think she liked it Cap'n", Mitchell chuckled.

"Indeed. But let's make sure shall we?"

Suddenly Mitchell swooped her up and brought her over to the bed and laid her down. But before the men could do anything more she sat up on her knees, pulling them both over to her. She grinned at them, licking her lips. She grabbed Gideon's shirt, pulling it up and over his head, tossing it off to the side. She then did the same to Mitchell. She admired the men's torsos. Strong, ripped abs. Gideon had a slew of tattoos on his arms, one on his pec. She traced over them, then moved to Mitchell. He had a celtic band around his bicep and a tribal tat coming up out of his pants, up part of his rib cage. It was sexy as hell she thought. Keeping a hand on each chest, she began to place kisses on Gideon's chest, then would switch to Mitchell. Going back to Gideon she sucked a nipple into her mouth, causing him to put his back and moan. After teasing it for a moment, she did the same to Mitchell. His eyes became dark and hooded with lust, and it turned her on even more. She grabbed one of Gideon's hands, kissed the inside of his wrist, and sucked on a finger, swirling her tongue around the tip. She grabbed Mitchell's flesh hand and repeated the gesture, and then for good measure grabbed his prosthetic hand and placed a kissed on the inside of the wrist.

She reached up and grabbed Mitchell by the hand and rubbed her lips across his, licking his bottom lip, then kissing him deeply. He sighed into her and kissed her back. She still had a hold of Gideon's hand while she kissed Mitchell. She turned to Gideon and pulled him in for a deep kiss as well, opening up to him when he demanded entrance with his tongue. God they both tasted good. She could taste beer on their breath and a taste that was all their own. Mixed in with their scents it was intoxicating. These were no boys she chuckled to herself.

Breaking off her kisses she sat back and noticed they were both painfully hard. Time to remedy that she thought. She took ahold of Mitchell's pants and undid his zipper, freeing his cock. Her eyes widened at the sight. 'God that's gonna feel good' she thought. She freed Gideon as well, pleased to see he was also well endowed. She ran her hands up and down their cocks at the same time, gently. Both men moaned at the sensation.

"Fuck your hand feels good", moaned Gideon.

"Oh dear God", croaked Mitchell when she wrapped her mouth around his head, sucking lightly on his tip, still working her hand on Gideon. When she took him in deep he thought he'd stop breathing. It had been too fucking long since he'd gotten to enjoy a blow job. She eased up on him, placing a little kiss on his tip and replacing her mouth with her hand, and turned to Gideon. He looked into her eyes as she stuck her tongue out and licked him, meeting his eyes the whole time. Gideon loved it when women maintained eye contact while giving head, it was so much sexier. He ran his hands through her hair as she began to bob up and down on him, humming as she went. She came back up for air, making a little popping noise and grinned. Both men were like putty now she thought.

"So, who wants the back first?" she said coyly, getting onto her hands and knees. Both men's eyes lit up as they moved towards her. She laughed, "you'll be able to take turns. Or better yet, maybe I just take you both at the same time."

Mitchell and Gideon looked at each other for a split second, both feeling like the luckiest men in the world. It was true, there was only one set of head's thinking right now, and it wasn't the one's attached to their necks.

Gideon began to undo his belt, but Mac stopped him.

"Leave your pants on. I want you both to fuck me with your pants and boots on."

The men nodded at her, smiling. "You got it girl", Gideon replied. He ran his hand down her back and over her ass as he climbed up onto the bed behind her. Mitchell climbed up in front of her, gathering her hair in one hand and pulling it off to the side. Mac looked up into his piercing eyes. God he really was beautiful she thought. She could feel Gideon behind her, running his hands over her ass, squeezing it.

"Let me know when you're ready", he said quietly. She looked over her shoulder at him and just said, "fuck me".

She turned back to Mitchell and leaned in to him and took his cock into her mouth just as Gideon pushed into her from behind. All three of them moaned at the same time. 'Jesus', she thought. 'He feels incredible inside me'. Gideon began to move at an easy pace, enjoy the feel of her tight pussy wrapped around his cock. He had missed this. It had been too long since he'd been with a woman last due to all of the fighting with Atlas and Sentinel.

Focusing her attention back to Mitchell, she took him as deep as she could, hollowing her cheeks and sucking him. His hand was fisted in her hair, keeping it up out of her face, and he was moaning much more. He began to move his hips in a staccato rhythm to Gideon's, pushing his cock in her mouth as far as he felt she could take it.

"That's it, take my cock in deep", he told her, looking into her eyes as he moved in and out of her mouth. She had beautiful eyes, he thought to himself, big and brown with a dark edge to them. She smiled around his cock, then swallowed and he threw his head back at the sensation. He continued thrusting into her mouth while Gideon began to pick up his pace, pushing into her harder. He was gripping her hips as he pushed in deep, would pull out almost all the way, then thrust back in, balls deep. A primal part of him deep down liked the idea of fucking her while still almost fully clothed. He didn't know what it was, but he found it really arousing, as she apparently also found.

Gideon could feel her walls starting to clench and knew she was going to cum soon, so he began to move even faster. He locked eyes with Mitchell, who was experiencing his own bliss, and saw him move faster as well. Mac suddenly began to keen and then yelled around Mitchell's cock as she came hard around Gideon. He almost lost it right then and there with the feeling of her clenching that hard around him. He slowed himself down and the pulled out, as did Mitchell, allowing her a chance to catch her breath.

Mitchell leaned down and kissed her. "That was fucking awesome," he said to her. She grinned at him, then over her shoulder to Gideon, and replied, "you guys are amazing."

She got back up on her knees, leaned in to Mitchell and kissed him deeply and whispered, "your turn", then she smiled at him and turned around, facing Gideon. She leaned into him as well and kissed him deeply. She slowly lowered herself to her hands and looking up at Gideon took his cock into her mouth and moaned. Mitchell grabbed her hips and slid into her, shuddering at the sensation. He began to thrust into her as she began bobbing up and down on Gideon. He reached over her and ran a hand down, cupping one of her breasts and pinching her nipple, thrusting his cock into her at the same time. She was so fucking tight, it was going to take all of his willpower not to cum right then and there.

Watching her suck Gideon's cock while he fucked her was a fucking turn-on he thought. He'd never had a threesome before, and wouldn't have thought the idea of another guy in the mix would arouse him, but it did. Not that he'd admit it of course. But there was something about watching her go down on the captain while he took her from behind that was getting him off.

Suddenly she did something with her mouth that made Gideon cry out with a "fucking hell!" and an absolute look of bliss as his head fell back. "You keep that up and I'm not going to last long", he cried.

She giggled around him and then pushed back against Mitchell, a silent plea for more, harder, faster. He was happy to oblige. He'd had his hands around her ass and began kneading it as he started thrusting harder into her. He sucked on his thumb, getting it wet, and then placed it next to her hole, rubbing around it. He slowly pushed his thumb in while pounding into her and she let out a load moan and pushed back even more. He could feel his balls starting to tighten up and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He kept pushing his thumb in and out and pounding into her pussy, and she began to suck even harder on Gideon. Gideon had a hold of her head in both hands and looked like he was holding on for dear life when she exploded again into a massive orgasm.

She began to clench around Mitchell's cock so hard that it threw him over the edge, he was pumping into her hard and fast and finally felt his balls explode up and his hot seed spilling out into her pussy as he cried out. At the same time Gideon cried out as he came, spilling into Mac's mouth and thrusting into her throat, riding out his release.

All three were breathing heavily, and stayed in the same position for a minute while they caught their breath. It was the most amazing sex any of them had ever had in their lives. Mitchell finally pulled out of her, holding on to her hips still, Gideon had his hands on her shoulders. Mac sat up, leaned over and kissed Gideon sweetly, then turned to Mitchell and kissed him as well.

"Oh my god you guys, that was fucking incredible. I have never done that before".

"Neither have I", they both responded together.

Mac flopped down on the bed, clearly wiped out. Gideon kicked off his boots and grabbed a blanket, nodding at Mitchell to kick his boots off as well.

"Scoot over girl", Gideon said. Mac complied and Gideon laid down on the bed, pulling her over to him, while Mitchell slid in next to her on the other side. Gideon threw the blanket over all three of them. Mac laid on her side, one arm over Gideon's chest, and Mitchell spooned in behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she grabbed it with the arm that was under her. He noticed she didn't even flinch at the fact it was his prosthetic. Gideon had his arm under both of their heads.

"Thanks guys, for doing this for me and not making me feel weird. I just hope we don't get all stupidly awkward tomorrow," Mac said softly.

"You mean you hope we'll still respect you in the morning?" Mitchell chuckled.

Mac laughed. "Yeah, something like that."

Gideon snorted, "I think I have a whole new level of respect for you Mac".

Mac laughed again at his comment. This whole night had just seemed, 'right'. She was curled up between two men who were hot as hell, but who were also men she respected and admired. Gideon was lazily drawing circles on her arm that was on his chest, and Mitchell was rubbing her fingers where she had ahold of his hand.

"Seriously, if you ever want to do that again, let us know, right Cap'n?"

"Roger that Mitchell".

Mac laughed again, sleepily. "It's a date boys".

Within a few minutes all three were sound asleep.


End file.
